Wish I Knew
by O.PA
Summary: Amy finds herself wanting more from her best friend.
1. “You’re a jerk”

**Title**: Wish I Knew  
**Author**: Hayley  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: I own no one  
**Distribution**: Ask first please  
**Summary**: Amy finds herself wanting more from her best friend.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Amy continued to run a brush through her hair with one hand and blow dry her hair with the other. She floated in and out of the conversations going on around her in the Divas locker room occasionally adding her two cents. She was so wrapped up in her own world though that she didn't notice when some of the girls had turned to her and were waiting for her to reply.

"...sure?" She winged it. '_What were they talking about?'_ She saw Trish grin and knew it couldn't be good. She missed something big. "What'd I just agree to?" She sighed defeated.

"Dude where have you been?" Trish grinned her trademark grin as she spun Amy around in her chair so her back was now facing the mirror. "Have you been listening to us at all?"

Amy gave a half smile.

"Sorry?" She raised her shoulders. "I've just be preoccupied that's all." She shrugged. It wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"You're always preoccupied. But when it comes to Matt..." Trish trailed. Amy shot her a glare. "I'm just saying...whenever he's talking...you're all his..."

"That's not true." She defended. Trish gave her a 'come on' look. It was true. But she wasn't about to let _everyone_ know. "Drop it Trish." She came off irritated as she went back to finishing her hair. The rest of the girls went back to their conversations but Trish wasn't just going to let it go. Sitting on the edge of the vanity desk, Trish hummed to herself innocently. When she didn't stop, Amy sighed audibly.

"What's with you?" Trish asked softly this time. "You're different lately."

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Amy shrieked getting a little too dramatic. Setting her brush down, she got up and walked out of the room leaving the girls to whisper amongst themselves wondering what just happened. Trish sat there embarrassed, not appreciating the way Amy made her look.

Walking through the halls, Amy's newly formed unpleasant mood changed as soon as she heard his voice. 

"Hey you." She smiled turning around.

"What's this I hear about you causing a scene?" He wriggled his eyebrows as he placed his hand on her back and they continued to walk.

"That sure travels fast." She mumbled. Walking into his locker room, she made herself comfortable on the only couch in the room.

"So what are you freaking out about this time?"

She looked at him. "I'm not 'freaking' out about anything." She replied coolly. "Girls will gossip. That's what we do."

He turned and looked at her. "Since when were you a girl?" He smirked as she rolled her eyes. Normally that wouldn't offend her, but lately...

"You're a jerk." She said before getting up to leave.

"Wait, Ames-" But the door had already swung shut.

* * *

Read and Review thanks!


	2. “No, I’ve waited too long”

**Title**: Wish I Knew  
**Author**: Hayley  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Disclaimer**: I own no one  
**Distribution**: Ask first please  
**Summary**: Amy finds herself wanting more from her best friend.

-AN: Thanks for all the feedback, xoxo.-

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She sat on a bench outside the arena as memories of what happened almost 2 ½ months ago flooded back.

-Flashback-

"I think I better get you home." He said wrapping his arm around her waist for support.

"I'm fiiineee." She slurred unable to walk on her own. She continued to talk but it came out as mumbles. Matt successfully got her into the cab and got to her place before she did something stupid.

"Ugh." He groaned when he had to carry her upstairs to her room. Gently placing her on her bed, he pulled the covers up over her and gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek. "Get to sleep; you're going to have a killer hangover in the morning." He smiled softly. He turned to leave when she tugged on his arm. Kicking the blankets off of her, she began to lift her shirt.

"Get me out of these clothes!" She whined tugging on them but she was too out of it her fingers kept fumbling with everything. He chuckled as he got down on his knees and began to help her undo her shirt. Button by button, he got more nervous as she just watched him, this look in her eyes. He shivered. Blowing out a sigh of relief, he unbuttoned it, her light blue bra peaking through.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning." He said getting up shakily. She tugged on his arm once more.

"I still have my pants on." She complained. "Get them off." But Matt just stood there. "Get them off!" She screamed impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Chill." He was uncomfortable to say the least. Bending over, he unbuttoned her jeans. Now was her chance. Sitting up, she turned his head so he was facing her and kissed him firmly on the lips. He tried to pull away but she had her arms tightly around his neck so he couldn't budge. She pried his lips open as her tongue glided into his warm cavern. He let out a groan as she smiled approvingly. She began to unbutton his shirt with one hand while the other kept him in place. She fumbled with a button and as she tried to fix it, her arm dropped from around his neck and he pulled away.

Breathlessly, he looked at her stunned. She looked away. Instead, she pulled off her top, and then got up on her knees so Matt had to look up at her. He did but quickly looked away.

"You want me, I know you do." She sounded helpless as she straddled him forcing him to look at her. "I see the way you look at me and it's the same way I look at you." She was babbling. It was the alcohol talking. She crushed her lips on his once more as she finished getting his shirt off and her hands roamed his strong, broad chest.

"Amy stop, c'mon..." He said knowing that if it had been under different circumstances both of them would've been naked by now. But he wasn't about to take advantage of his best friend while she was hammered.

"No, I've waited too long." She whimpered as she went to work on his belt. "I want you to make love to me." He looked at her, cursing that this couldn't of been said when she was sober. When both of them were. She was failing at getting his pants off so instead she stood up on the bed and began to take hers off. He couldn't help but watch, all his fantasies were about to come true. "You can't tell me you don't want me." She whispered pushing him down onto her bed and climbing on top of him. "There's no way a guy and girl can just be friends when they live and breathe each other." She breathed on his neck. Softly, she suckled his tender skin on his neck causing him to groan. Unable to fight the temptation, he gave in as his hands slid up her back and unhooked her bra.

-End of Flashback-

Amy blew out a nervous breath. Her feelings toward that whole night were mixed. Ever since that night, things between Matt and her have been awkward and have yet to discuss that night. Everything seemed so blurry and she wasn't even sure they had used protection they were so caught up in the moment. Shaking her head, she thought it was ridiculous. _'Of course he used protection, he's Matt'_ she reasoned to herself. But the nagging feeling in her stomach wouldn't go away.

* * *

Read and Review :) 


End file.
